


Love is a Light

by MercyStrike



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Death, Multi, Original Fiction, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyStrike/pseuds/MercyStrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YEA I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 14 AND I'M NOT COMING BACK TO IT SORRY FAM</p><p> </p><p>While Young Elena Gilbert is now turned into a Vampire, her ancestor Katherine Pierce desires to relocate her. Much to Elena's Displeasure she agrees and along with Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes they move to a small town in California called Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**A.N//Crossover. Its Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries and I know how large this fan base is a please excuse me if its brutal I apologize. Well anyways, this is going to begin at the end of Season 3 of TVD and the End of Season 2 for Teen Wolf, that way the age ratio of the characters is matching.**

_-Short Prologue To Catch You Up (I recommend you read this so you understand a but better but if you want to skip it that is ok as well)-_

Elena woke up soaking wet on a metal table not being able to feel her heartbeat race any longer she looked to Stefan who was in complete awe.

"W-What's going on?" Elena asked her companion "I'm n-not dead am I?"

Stefan's silence was enough answer for the girl she sat there crying silently. Tears running down her face. She needed to choose eternity as a monster and die in twenty-four hours. Elena's choice even though she regretted it was clear as she wet dark hair hung by her shoulder she wiped her eyes. She knew this was the only way. She would feed and she would be happy, or try to be happy with her new life...Her new life as a vampire.

* * *

Elena had feed a few hours ago and was now trying to cope with the new sensation. Even though she was dead she never felt more alive. She was sitting in the Salvatore mansion feeding Stefan came between her fingers and laughing when it got on his nose. Until a Big Bang swung open the Salvatore Mansion door and none other then Katherine Pierce came into the room.

"Katherine?" Stefan shot up eying the five century old vampire.

"Very clever Stefan, would you like a metal?" Katherine replied walking over to Elena and Stefan and sitting on the coffee table facing them.

"What do you want Katherine?" Elena asked annoyed with the women.

"Actually I've found out you were a vampire, I know we haven't gotten along in the last and I hate you in many ways yet family is family and I think you should skip town."

"What? You expect to tell me that and me to auto optically forgive you for all the hell you've caused? I'm not leaving Katherine! What about Jeremy and my friends! And this man sitting rig next to me!" Elena yelled her emotions getting the better of her.

"Calm down, your friends can come I think it's time for them to leave as well." Katherine told her doppelgänger.

"What about Stefan and Jeremy?"

"They will both stay here." Katherine eyes Stefan "That's an order not a suggestion, Jeremy will be fine and Stefan needs to have some time alone."

"I am not leaving you alone with Stefan."

"I'm coming with you Elena. As I said family is family. Besides you haven't choice."

"Why would that be?"

"Easy, I can call Elijah anytime I need him, now pack your bags princess and call your little friends, we leave at dawn." Katherine told the girl and got up about to walk out the door.

"You never told me where we are going!" Elena told her

"Easy, we are going to California. A little town called Beacon Hills." Katherine smirked and strode out of the house without another word.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile in Beacon Hills~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott was getting dressed after that whole fiasco the other night with Jackson turning into a werewolf and Scott denying he was in Derek's pack causing him to become Omega everything was hectic. All Scott knew was that everyone was still in Beacon Hills. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all safe at Derek's. Stiles was on his floor in a bunch of papers and Allison was safe and sound at home. Hopefully this year wasn't going to be another reenactment of "Romeo and Juliet" with a hint of "Battle Royale". It was the first day of Senior year at Beacon Hills and everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Derek looked at his pack, still upset about Scott's betrayal and he made them work twice as hard in their training this morning, he did not permit Erica and Boyd to leave last night he made sure they stayed and hopefully they wouldn't hate him for it.

"Get up you lazy excuses for werewolves." He told them kicking Boyd who was laying on the ground in the side causing him to groan from the impact. "Don't be a pansy." He told the boy extending his hand to Erica helping her up.

"Why do we have to train this early in the morning Derek?" Erica asked her Alpha.

"Because this way you are ready for training when you are tried and hungry." Derek told his pack annoyed with the winning. "Now back to work!" He yelled. Isaac and Boyd began to brawl as Erica did flips and claimed up walls.


	2. Welcome To Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls Arrive in Beacon

**~*~*~*~* Mystic Falls Airport, 5:20am~*~*~*~*~**

Four girls came stumbling out of a red mustang and grabbed their bags from the trunk. One of the girls gave the keys to a worker so he could drive it away and put it on the plane to Beacon Hills.

Two of these girls where exact look a likes they both had long flowing dark brown hair as well as chocolate brown eyes, the only difference in their physical appearance was ones hair was curled as the others was straight. The one with the curled hair had a tight black tank top on as well as a black leatherjacket and tight black jeans. Her boots where leather and she had black suitcases with her. The other was more colourful she had faded at the knee, blue jeans with a red sweater as well as a white tank top under it her suit cases were a brown leather.

A blonde girl followed behind them she was dressed in a pink dress and a brown leather jacket. Her shoes were bright pink heels setting off her blond hair and green eyes, she was lugging around a huge brown suitcase with a pink carry on. The last one had a darker skin tone as well as dark brown hair and she also had dark brown eyes. She was wearing a red top with blue jeans and a necklace hanging loosely around her neck. The girls got their boarding passes and made their way to security.

They placed their large suitcases on the belt to the plane and moved along With the line passing few security was quite simple but by the time they made it through it was around 7:00 and their plane for Beacon Hills would be leaving shortly. They went onto the VIP lounge due to the fact the first girl was loaded.

"Miss Katherine Pierce?" Asked an attendant

"Here" stated the look a like with the curly hair raising one finger to show the attended who she was.

"May we please get your guests names so we can get you food preference for the flight." She asked politely.

"Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett." She stated pointing to the blonde then then her look a like and the darker haired brunette.

"I could have swore you two were twins." Laughed the attendant to herself pointing to both Katherine and Elena.

"We are, I use our mothers last name she uses our fathers." Stated Katherine before Elena could even speak.

"Oh I see, well what would you like to eat on the flight dears?" Asked the attendant to the women.

The attendant took their orders and was off, by the time she was done talking it was 7:20 giving the girls 10 mins before the flight.

"What's this about twins?" Asked Elena to Katherine.

"A coverup, just go with it." She told her doppelgänger discreetly.

"Now boarding Flight 443 to Beacon Hills, California." Stated the attendant at the front of the booth making the voice echo through out the halls.

The four girls got up and gave their boarding passes to the women at the front and they were let aboard first class. They sat by twos, Elena and Katherine as well as Bonnier and Caroline across from them. A different attendant came out telling everyone the security proceeders for the plane.

"Enjoy your flight and thank you for flying with 'American Airlines.'" The attendant said disappearing behind a blue curtain.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~On A Plane, 12:30pm ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was a sufficiently awkward five hours to California as the girls wouldn't really talk to one and other, Katherine being an old enemy in all of this, however they would have to live with this in the fact Katherine was the one who knew best, she was alive for much longer then the three of them combined.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we are arriving in Beacon Hills California, please put on your seat belts as we are expecting a bit of turbulence." Stated the attendant.

After they landed they went to get their luggage, they found it rather quickly due to the fact there weren't many people on the flight out. This town was a bit bigger then Mystic Falls yet not too big.

Katherine decided to begin conversation,"Now another reason I picked this mucky area was t-" Caroline interrupted her,

"To get as far away from Klaus as you could." Caroline finished

"Correct Barbie, would you like a cookie?" Katherine said with sarcasm.

"Why did we have to come anyways?" Bonnie interjected

"Well Witchy with Miss Elena here being a new vampire I decided to go to a town where they knew nothing about vampires and the water supplies was not laced with vervain." Katherine told the girl.

"I think It was smart...not casual...but smart." Elena said as she finally made her way into the conversation.

"Right this way.." Katherine stated as they walked out of the airport.

Katherine's red mustang stood in front of them with one of the airports attendants holding a card which read 'Pierce'. The girls made their way to the card with Katherine a few steps ahead. She snapped the keys out of the attendants hands, she opened the trunk and put all the suitcases inside of it. They all got into the car. Katherine was driving with Caroline in the passengers seat and the two others in the back.

"So...Katherine.. Where exactly are we living?" Bonnie asked the women.

"Where ever you'd like to dears." Katherine stated pulling up to a real-estate building.

They all got out of the car as Katherine locked it and made their way into the building. Katherine strode up to the man at the counter and looked him dead in the eye, compelling him.

"We don't have an appointment yet you are kind enough to show us the houses for sale and give us a fifty percent discount on each one." She told the man.

He nodded like in a trance and took out four folders of houses handing one to each girl. The girls looked through the folders from cover to cover. Nothing really caught their eyes.

"I meant of the good houses you little piece of s-" Katherine was cut off by Elena.

"What my sister was meaning to say was we would like a folder of the expensive houses due to the fact we can afford them." She said while Katherine rolled her eyes.

The man left and came out a few minutes later with folders slightly smaller then the last and were blue instead of black he handed one to each girl and he twitched a bit giving one to Katherine which she snatched out of his hand.

"This one, this one, this one and that one," Katherine said before the girls could even get to looking at the rest of the houses.

"Wait Katherine how would you k-" Bonnie was cut of by her.

"I just know ok?" She told her

"Y-yes Miss and due to the fact you have a um a um discount all of this comes to a um price of well um, one hundred thousand dollars.." Said the man

Katherine handed the man her debit card and made sure he calculated that properly. The man handed her back her debit card as well as four house keys. Katherine gave one to each girl and kept one for herself. The girls got back into the car now with Bonnie and Caroline switching seats.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Beacon Hills, 4:40pm~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Katherine drove to the outskirts of town they were four houses facing the woods. No other houses surrounded them. The girls were alone and could make as much noise as the wanted. Katherine stopped the car in front of the first house and made the three other girl get out of her car.

"The last house is mine. Pick your houses." She stated as she drove to the last house on the street.

"How polite of her." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Well how about we do this, first house is mine cause I'm the only one without super speed. Next one is Elena's and then the last one is Caroline's" suggested Bonnie to the girls

"Why do I get that one? I don't want to live beside that monster!"

"I heard that Barbie!" Shouted Katherine from the last house.

"Agh Fine." Caroline said as she walked to the last house with her suitcases.

"Have a good sleep Elena." Bonnie told her best friend and gave her a hug as she entered the big grey house in front if them.

Elena strode to the cream coloured house beside Bonnie's and walked in the front door. The house was huge, just on the bottom floor was a huge living room, furniture already in place. It was a perfect fit to Elena's taste as well. It was like this house was made for her. She would explore more tomorrow, she hoped up the large flight of stairs and made her way up to the two doored room. She set her suitcases down and opened the door. It was the master bedroom and it was a beautiful one at that. The bed was a king sized and it had beautiful satin sheets. The pillows looked fluffed to perfection and all the decor was amazing. The walls were painted a light brown with a beautiful white accent to them. All the furniture was made from solid oak. Elena decided it had been a long day of travelling and would un pack in the morning. She crawled into bed and snuggled up under the covers.

"Not bad Katherine not bad." She yawned out as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A.N./ Ok here's the first chapter! Thank you so much for the amazing feed back you guys! I'm sorry in the last chapter Katherine wasn't as mean as she usually is but I'm sure to make up for it in chapters to come! Next chapter is the girls first day of school...so... Beacon Hills High School here we come! Sorry there is no Teen wolf in this chapter besides the location but I hope you can all forgive me!**


End file.
